gleefandomcom-20200222-history
As Long as You're There
As Long as You're There is an original song featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung as a competitive entry for the National Show Choir Championship by Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine shares multiple looks with Rachel, indicating the support they have for each other, after chatting together in the bathroom prior to the performance. Finn can see Rachel's show of support, which confuses him. This performance placed Vocal Adrenaline in the Top 10 for the Showcase. Lyrics Sunshine: Hmm Hmm All my life I've waited for the right Moment to let you know I don't wanna let you go But now I've realized There's just no perfect time To confess how I feel This much I know is real So I refuse to Waste one more second Without you Knowing my heart Baby 'cause I don't Need anything else but your love Nothing but you means a thing to me I'm incomplete When you're not there Holding me, touching me I swear All of the rest could just disappear And I wouldn't even care As long as you're there Take these words Don't let them go unheard This is me reaching out I hope you can hear me now 'Cause baby my heart's at stake Take it, it's yours to break I'd rather try and lose Than keep this love from you Yeah So I refuse to Waste one more second Without you Knowing my heart Baby 'cause I don't Need anything else but your love Nothing but you means a thing to me I'm incomplete When you're not there Holding me, touching me I swear All of the rest could just disappear And I wouldn't even care As long as you're there Each day and night That I've kept this a secret It'd killed me It's time To share what I feel inside Vocal Adrenaline: No, I don't Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline: Need anything else but your love Nothing but you means a thing to me Sunshine: I'm incomplete When you're Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline: Not there Holding me, touching me I swear All of the rest could just disappear And I wouldn't even care As long as you're there Vocal Adrenaline: As long as you're there Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline: As long as you're there Oh, oh, oh Trivia *This is the second longest original song recorded by Glee. First is This Time. *This is the first and only time an original song is sung by a rival choir. * This is Sunshine's last ever solo on the show. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-13h59m22s61.png 789images.jpg 019-028-GLEE_Ep222-Sc37 143 352.jpg 738061 1307301405478 full.jpg 314311823 640.jpg ChariceGlee.jpg Glee-As-Long-As-Youre-There-Charice.jpg glee-season2-finale-performance-as-long-as-you-are-there-picture.jpg ALAYTSunshine.jpg as long as you're there-Glee.png Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr moworc6lq41ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif as long as you're there.png As long as you're there.png Tumblr lls08pNAtX1qgx6ejo1 250.gif Tumblr lx7os3ZRCS1qj65oto1 250.gif as long as you're there.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Sunshine Corazon Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two